iconicgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Great Eden
The Fall of Great Eden was the end of a 10 year war between the Kurunt Rebels, led by Adolfo Kurunt, and the Imperial Champions, led by Saymus Alud, who would also go on to found The Champions, the inspirtation for the Champion Faction. It appears in the game Eden. History The original war began in 1299, when Adolfo Kurunt decided that Emperor Aldis Alud was not a good leader, and that his son, Saymus Alud was not a worthy successor. He created a militia in the town of Sadonia, and stormed the capitol of Halifax. They only found that the emperor had moved the capitol to Sakit, this angered Kurunt, and so he stormed the capitol building and killed the King (City rank). Kurunt's soldiers chased off the town's guards, and to his surprise, the towns folk joined him. He declared Halifax an independent Harbingeracy. This meant that it was no longer a rebellion, but a full scale war. For 9 years many battles were fought, but no turning points truly occured. 988 of the 1,234 battles had been won by the better trained Empire. In 1308, at Yaminitia, The Empire had hoped to persuade the Yaminitians, who were the most trained warriors on Lokii, would support the Empire. Unfortunatley, Kurunt had corrupted the system by dressing up as an Assasin, and killing the Harbinger of Yaminitia. This meant that they beleived the Black Hand had killed him, and the Black Hand supported the Empire. This meant Kurunt had the Yaminitians at his side. Battle of Sadonia The Empire had finally decided to storm Sadonia, the capitol of the Empire, Halifax, also where the rebellion began, on Janurarius the 3rd, and so they killed hundreds of guards in an hour. Alud's second in command, Raymus Olidan, was killed after two hours, along with 753 of the Imperial Soldiers. The guards of Sadonia piled in front of the door to Dragon Keep, in order to protect the Harbinger. Eventually Olidan's second, Laymon DuFranc, decided that they should back away. He came up with a plan to stealthily infiltrate the Keep and seize the Harbinger. The soldiers quitley entered the Keep, only to find themselves surrounded and outnumbered 567 to 23. They had lost so many soldiers, that their numbers advantage had withered away. DuFranc refused to accept defeat, and so he was sentenced to death. This was the beginning of the end for the Empire. The Battle for Sakit Aldis Alud beleived that defending would prove to be easier than offending. He set up thousands of men around the city. 760,000 men were going to defend against 3,000 rebels. Kurunt still insisted, and charged the city head on. The Imperial Soldiers, led by the Heir Saymus Alud, responded by calling upon a barrage of arrows. Kurunt kept charging and 25 men were killed in 3 minutes. He kept going and broke the defenses. He set up two groups of men. He led the men who were to charge into the Grand Palace. His group gained heavy casualties, and were severley out numbered. Kurunt did not care, and continued. The other group, led by Imperial traitor, and brother of Saymus Alud, Lakiine Alud - Sadonia. He led the men stealthily around the city, killing off any and all soldiers who crossed their path. Once they met up in front the Palace with Kurunt, they prepared for death and bashed down the doors. The Emperor sat on his throne, and watched as Kurunt and Alud - Sadonia's men killed all of his. They were down to 12 Imperial Champions and 4 rebels when the Emperor demanded them to stop. Kurunt, Alud - Sadonia, and the other two men refused, and killed the remaining Champions. The other two were killed, and Kurunt gravely injured. Alud - Sadonia challenged his father to a duel, and Alud reluctantly agreed. They dueled, and Alud struck Sadonia in the chest, missing his heart, but slicing his aorta. He died in two minutes. Kurunt, taken over with anger, charged the Emperor and stabbed his heart, then slicing his head off. When more rebels arrived, they also came with Saymus Alud, the final heir, who had now been reconized by the people of Sakit as the Emperor. To show that Kurunt was now the emperor, he executed Alud, ending the battle, and the Empire of Great Eden. Aftermath Afterwards, Kurunt named the new country New Eden, and declared it a Harbingeracy. He told Halifax, that it did not have to join with the new country. Halifax agreed not to, and Lamina, Sodin, and The Republic of Sadonia also did not. The Yaminitians, however, agreed to join, along with Entiyr, Daminica, Sezir, and Heritu. Kurunt's example of New Eden being a Harbingeracy lasted until 1917.